Noël imprévu
by La plume d'Eowin
Summary: Des fées décident de jouer des tours aux habitants de Beacons Hills pour les fêtes de fin d'année et, bien entendu, Stiles est la dernière victime en date. Mais cette-fois, peut-être que c'était un mal pour un bien. / Fluff / Deaged Character / Joyeux Noël à tous :)


**TITRE** **:** Noël imprévu

 **GENRE** **:** Fluff, family et slash sous-entendu - Pack!Feels !

 **PLOT** **:** Des fées décident de jouer des tours aux habitants de Beacons Hills pour les fêtes de fin d'année et, bien entendu, Stiles est la dernière victime en date. Mais cette-fois, peut-être que c'était un mal pour un bien.

 **PARING :** Sterek final :)

 **RATING** **:** K+ - douceur et cotillons x)

 **BÊTA** **:** Personne xD

 **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, .

 **NOTE** **: •** Petite histoire rapide que j'ai écrit comme ça hier, ça passe bien avec Noël, je ne l'ai pas relut, donc désolé s'il y a des incohérences xD J'espère tout de même que cela vous plaira :)

 **•** C'est le cadeau de Noël de ma petite sœur, Joyeux Noël miss :p

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

Derek n'avait _aucune_ idée de ce qui venait de se passer, _**putain**_ !

La veille, la meute avait dû faire face à des apparitions étranges, des petites étoiles scintillantes dansantes dans toute la ville, des apparitions lumineuses, comme de petits nuages de paillettes qui dansaient dans des quartiers, à certains coins de rue. Tout le monde ne voyait pas ces apparitions, mais ceux qui le pouvaient en parlaient à mi-voix. Les adultes murmuraient sur des jeux de lumière avec la neige, et les enfants s'émerveillaient en hurlant à qui voulaient bien les entendre que les « Fées » venaient jouer pour Noël.

Le pire dans tout ça ? C'était que les gamins avaient raison.

Derek en avait vu quand il était plus jeune. Il se souvenait encore de l'été de ses dix ans. Cora venait tout juste d'avoir deux ans et Laura, quatorze. Les trois enfants Hales étaient partis s'amuser dans la forêt et étaient tombés sur une apparition de ce genre : Un énorme nuage de paillettes et de flocons de neige chaude et colorés. Laura avait voulu les protéger de cette chose, Derek n'avait pas su quoi faire ni comment réagir, et Cora... Cora s'était mis à rire. Elle avait levé les bras vers ce nuage et s'était mis à courir derrière, riant aux éclats alors que le nuage tournoyait doucement autour d'elle, glissant entre ses doigts et dansant pour l'amuser.

Leur mère était enfin arrivée et avait fait fuir l'apparition. L'Alpha avait expliqué à ces petits que ce qu'ils avaient vu était une fée, une puissante vu le nombre de couleur qui composait son nuage, et que selon la légende, seuls les plus méritant pouvaient avoir l'honneur de les apercevoir, sous leur vrai forme et pas seulement leur forme la plus épurée, leur petit nuage de couleur. Toutes créatures surnaturelles pouvaient voir leur forme épurée, et chez les humains, les enfants le pouvaient aussi et les adultes les plus créatifs et rêveurs pouvaient aussi l'apercevoir. Cora avait pendant longtemps parlé de sa fée, qu'elle avait trouvé magnifique – parce que bien entendu, Cora avait pu voir la petite apparition et pas seulement le nuage.

.

Derek avait donc expliqué ce qu'il savait aux membres de la meute. Scott s'était mis à rire, Liam avait reniflé dédaigneusement, Stiles avait cligné des yeux avec un air de hibou surpris, Lydia avait soupiré en levant les yeux au ciel, Malia n'avait rien dit – apparemment trop occupée à manger sa pizza pour prêter attention à ce que disait son cousin –, Isaac s'était étouffé avec sa boisson et Chris... Eh bien Chris semblait bien être le seul à le prendre au sérieux. Il avait pourtant fallu l'intervention de Deaton pour que ces gamins réalisent que non, Derek n'était pas du genre à faire des blagues pour les périodes de Noël, surtout qu'il ne festoyait pas – et que c'était bien des fées qui jouaient des tours aux gens de la ville.

Les lumières tressautaient, la neige tombait à gros flocons en tourbillonnant, les décorations de Noël dans les rues bougeaient seul, et si les enfants s'amusaient à courir après ces nuages de couleur, les adultes se retrouvaient à devoir faire face à des blagues faîtes par de petits êtres invisibles.

Au fond, elles n'étaient pas dangereuses, pas du tout d'ailleurs - oui, elles, au pluriel, au moins quatre nuages de couleurs différentes avaient étés identifiés - et si Stiles, Lydia et Derek avaient plus été dans l'idée de les laisser s'amuser dans la ville, Scott avait affirmé qu'il faisait une tolérance zéro : S'ils ne mettaient pas rapidement les choses aux clairs avec ces fées, elles pouvaient colporter la rumeur que la ville à côté du Nemeton était libre de toute sécurité et qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver ensuite.

Alors ils s'étaient mis à les pister pour les trouver.

La veille donc, Derek patrouillait avec Stiles à la recherche d'une fée pour tenter de communiquer, Scott et les autant faisant la même chose dans un autre coin de la ville ; et aujourd'hui, ils se retrouvaient avec ' _ça_ ' sur les bras.

\- Bien, Derek, qu'est-ce que la fée a dit exactement ?

Le loup-garou chercha vraiment à ne pas pousser un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme, mais c'était peine perdue. Dans ses bras, son petit paquet bougea un peu et poussa un miaulement avant de resserrer sa petite main sur le haut de Derek, son pouce dans sa bouche. Le loup garou baissa le regard et resserra doucement ses bras autour de lui.

Voilà. Le ' _ça_ ', c'était un Stiles de quatre ou cinq ans, endormit contre Derek qu'il refusait de lâcher.

Il l'avait trouvé ce matin même en se levant. Assis sur son canapé, le petit bonhomme qu'il n'avait pas reconnu au premier abord tremblait, ses petits poings serrés sur ses genoux et se mordillant les lèvres en tentant de retenir ses sanglots. Derek avait cligné des yeux avant de lui demander le plus doucement possible ce qui se passait - sous entendu " Qui es-tu et que fais-tu là ? ".

Et quand le petit bonhomme avait levé vers lui un regard mouillé couleur miel au soleil, Derek avait cru perdre la tête. Après leur ronde, Stiles était resté dormir chez le loup-garou - ou plutôt, il s'était endormi sur le canapé et Derek n'avait pas eu cœur à l'y déloger. Il l'avait laissé enroulé dans une couverture en alpaga - que Stiles lui avait offert pour le Noël dernier d'ailleurs - et était allé dans sa chambre, bercé par l'odeur agréable du jeune humain flottant dans sa tanière.

Bien sûr qu'il aurait dû se douter que la fée n'avait pas perdu l'occasion de se jouer d'eux !

S'il avait craint que le gamin!Stiles se retrouve à pleurer et hurler, il n'en avait rien fait. Alors Derek s'était rapproché pour lui parler doucement, utilisant tout son ancien savoir qu'il avait eu quand il s'occupait de Cora quand elle était bébé - et avait réussit à le calmer. Il avait eu son nom - « _Gyleshkaw M. Stilinski, monsieur_ » et s'était présenté comme un ami de son papa, qui avait dû partir en urgence quelque part. Le petit Stiles rajeuni ne l'avait cru seulement quand Derek lui avait montré plusieurs photos de lui et du Shérif, la plupart prises par un Stiles adulte quelques mois plus tôt.

Comment dire à un petit gamin qui voulait voir son père et sa mère que cette dernière était morte depuis des années et que son père roucoulait avec la mère de son meilleur ami - qu'il n'avait rencontré qu'a ses six ans - sur un bateau de croisière, voyage payé par leurs deux enfants pour les fêtes de Noël ?

Petit Stiles avait demandé un chocolat chaud, Derek l'avait prit contre lui pour l'emmener dans la cuisine et le petit n'avait pas voulut le lâcher depuis.

.

Le lycan passa une main dans les cheveux chocolat clair du petit et reporta son attention sur Lydia. Il avait appelé toute la meute en renfort, et même leurs exclamations de surprise n'avaient réussit à sortir le bébé Stiles de son sommeil, blottis dans la chaleur du loup-garou.

\- Ce n'était qu'un nuage de couleur, jusqu'à ce que Stiles puisse la voir, voir sa vraie forme j'entends. Il a commencé à lui parler et quelques secondes après, j'ai pu la voir moi aussi. Elle a rit, a déclaré qu'elle ne faisait qu'accéder aux désirs de chacun, puis elle a traversé Stiles avant de... S'évaporer, expliqua de nouveau l'aîné. Il allait bien, rien ne s'est passé pendant plus de six heures, alors on était pas inquiet.

À côté de lui, Lydia hocha la tête en réfléchissant. De l'autre côté du bar où ils étaient installés, Scott regardait son meilleur ami rajeunit avec un air choqué sur le visage, ne sachant quoi faire ou quoi dire pour améliorer la situation. Isaac, Chris et Malia n'étaient pas encore arrivés, et sans aucun doute que le nouvel état de l'humain de la meute allait faire scandale.

Lydia fixa le drôle de duo - un petit Stiles avec ses habits de la veille qui avaient rétréci avec lui, et un Derek qui le tenait d'une manière protectrice contre lui - et cacha un sourire derrière sa main. Ce Noël risquait d'être très intéressant. Après tout, si en tant qu'adulte, Stiles pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de Derek sans en avoir même conscience, qu'est-ce qu'allait donner un Stiles adorable et craquant que le petit bébé de quatre ans dans ses bras ?

D'ailleurs, ce dernier commença à bouger contre Derek, miaulant en plissant du nez. Le loup-garou baissa la tête vers lui, son nez frôlant un instant le haut du crâne du petit garçon pour respirer ses mèches. Le gamin resserra sa prise sur son t-shirt avant de papillonner des yeux et de se réveiller enfin. Le petit bonhomme se raidit instinctivement et écarquilla les yeux quand il se vit entouré de tant de personnes. Il gémit de peur et se terra un peu plus dans la poitrine de Derek. Scott sursauta et Liam fit une grimace, et Lydia gloussa doucement.

\- Bonjour, petit bonhomme, dit-elle doucement.

Stiles rougit contre Derek en lui jetant un coup d'œil, mais refusa de répondre. Le loup-garou passa doucement sa main sur le haut de sa tête et le gamin leva son regard vers lui. L'aîné le serra doucement contre lui alors qu'il le sentait trembler et sourit un peu.

\- Ce sont des amis, Stiles. Ne t'en fais pas, lui souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Il ignorait depuis quand le petit bonhomme voulait qu'on l'appelle Stiles, mais il répondait déjà à ce sobriquet à quatre ans. Le petit brun appuya un peu plus son visage contre le cœur de Derek et marmonna contre son torse.

\- Bonjour madame, murmura-t-il d'une petite voix.

Derek releva les yeux assez rapidement pour voir la jeune femme se mordiller la lèvre pour s'éviter de glousser devant sa bouille d'ange. Mais la petite main de Stiles tira sur son t-shirt pour attirer son attention.

\- Monsieur Derek, 'l'est où mon papa ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Le loup-garou passa sa main dans son dos et échangea un regard entendu avec la banshee. La jeune femme se leva et quitta la cuisine, alors que Derek présentait Scott et Liam au petit garçon. Mais ce dernier réclamait juste son papa, n'ayant que faire des nouveaux gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Derek tendit l'oreille en entendant le shérif répondre à l'appel de Lydia. Tout en calmant Stiles, il l'entendit lui expliquer rapidement la situation, et même si John* voulut rentrer tout de suite, Lydia lui déclara qu'ils avaient la situation bien en main, que Deaton n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Derek se figea et grimaça en fermant les yeux. Oui, bah non. Il avait complètement oublié l'aide que pouvait apporter l'ancien druide... Et il s'était prétendu Alpha deux ans auparavant ? Et puis quoi, encore. Au vu du regard que lui lança Scott, lui non plus n'y avait pas penser, mais déjà, il avait son téléphone en main pour prévenir le druide de venir rapidement au loft de Derek. Le loup-garou baissa son regard vers Stiles, qui avait coincé son pouce droit dans sa bouche et qui était presque soudé au torse de Derek, qui sourit doucement.

Puis Lydia arriva et sourit au petit Stiles en lui tendant son téléphone.

\- Stiles ? C'est ton papa au téléphone.

Le regard du petit s'illumina et il se redressa sur les genoux du lycan. Il plaqua le téléphone contre sa tête et, son pouce toujours dans la bouche, héla son père au téléphone.

\- P'pa ?! T'es où ? Pourquoi tu es pas là ?

\- « _Hey, coucou mon bouchon !_ »

L'émotion était palpable dans la voix de John pour les lycans, mais le petit était trop content d'entendre son père pour le réaliser.

 _\- « Je suis désolé de ne pas être là, mon cœur. La situation est un peu compliquée, tu sais... »_

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es où ? S'inquiéta le petit, ses sourcils froncés. Tu attrapes des méchants ?

 _\- « Non mon poussin, pas aujourd'hui. Tu vois les gens avec qui tu es en ce moment ? »_

Stiles retira son pouce de sa bouche et attrapa le téléphone à deux mains en regardant ceux de la meute tout autour de lui. Il hocha vivement la tête en balançant des pieds dans le vide puis sembla se rappeler que son père ne pouvait le voir acquiescer.

\- Oui ?

 _\- « Ce sont des amis très proches, tu peux leur faire confiance. Ils vont te raconter une drôle d'histoire, mais je t'assure que c'est vrai, d'accord ? »_

\- D'accord. Mais tu es où ? C'est Noël tu sais...

Il y eu un petit moment de silence et John se racla la gorge.

 _\- « Ne t'en fais pas, Stiles, tout va bien. Je suis... eh bien, Derek t'expliquera ce qui s'est passé exactement, mais je suis parti en vacances. »_

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et la bouche, souriant un peu.

\- Avec maman ? Les vacances qu'elle disait tout le temps qu'elle voulait ?

John eut un rire un peu étranglé, mais continua.

 _\- « O-Oui, ces fameuses vacances. »_

\- Et je reste avec monsieur Derek ?

 _\- « Oui, mon poussin, tu vas rester avec Derek. Et tu seras très sage, d'accord ? »_

\- D'accord. Tu rentres quand ?

Derek regarda le petit Stiles qui gigotait toujours sur ses cuisses, agitant ses jambes dans le vide. Voilà, il devenait le Stiles qu'il s'était imaginé en tant qu'enfant et se sentit sourire. Le petit bonhomme couvert de grain de beauté fredonna de contentement quand son père lui déclara revenir deux jours après Noël et qu'il lui ramenait plein de belles choses des vacances, et qu'il allait lui faire ces petits biscuits préférés quand il sera à la maison.

Puis Stiles rendit le téléphone à Lydia et après s'être blotti contre Derek, regarda les membres de la meute les uns après les autres.

\- C'est quoi l'histoire que papa veut que vous me racontez ?

Lydia sourit de toutes ses dents puis le corrigea d'une voix douce, le regard chaud en regardant le petit bonhomme.

.

\- T'es un loup-garou ?!

Les yeux de Stiles brillaient de millier d'étoiles en regardant Derek comme s'il était un super-héro. Ils avaient déménagé dans le salon et Stiles était entre Derek et Lydia, enfoncés dans le canapé. Le né-lycan se frotta la nuque sous la question, alors qu'il entendait Isaac et Chris arriver par les escaliers, rejoins à mi-chemin par Deaton. Derek hocha la tête et Stiles sautilla sur place.

\- Tu deviens un vrai loup ?! S'excita-t-il.

Lydia dit un peu et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Exactement, il peut devenir un vrai loup s'il se concentre très fort.

Stiles tourna son regard brillant vers elle et lui sourit.

\- C'est trop bien !

Puis il les regarda tous, se triturant les mains.

\- Et... Et je suis grand en fait ? Grand comment ? S'inquiéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Lydia sortit son téléphone et lui montra une photo, une où Stiles embrassait la joue d'une Lydia hilare.

\- Grand comme ça, sourit-elle.

Stiles cligna des yeux à la photo puis leva un regard perdu vers la banshee.

\- T'es mon amoureuse ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix surprise, ses joues toutes roses.

La banshee ouvrit de grands yeux alors que la porte du loft s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer Chris, Isaac et Deaton. Derek leur fit un geste de main pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop brusques. Lydia sourit et secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux autour d'elle.

\- Non mon cœur, tu es mon... Mon meilleur ami, lui apprit-elle en souriant tendrement, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Le petit bonhomme rougit et fit la moue.

\- Dommage. Tu es belle, tu es gentille et tu sens bon, déclara-t-il.

Puis comme si ce n'était rien, il hocha la tête et gigota sur le canapé pour se mettre debout, se tenant à Derek.

\- Mais vous êtes tous mes copains, alors ? Pour de vrai ?

Liam fronça les sourcils alors que les nouveaux venus s'avançaient en silence pour observer la scène.

\- Comment ça, pour de vrai ? S'enquit le bêta de Scott.

Ce dernier grimaça, voyant sûrement ce que le petit voulait dire, mais Stiles les regarda avec une candeur tout enfantine.

\- Bah j'ai pas de copain en fait. Les autres, ils disent que je suis bizarre. J'ai une copine, mais c'est tout.

Il regarda Derek, ses mains sur son épaule gauche pour être bien stable sur le canapé.

\- T'as du chocolat, te plait ?

Le loup-garou hocha doucement la tête et comme s'il y était habitué, laissa Stiles passer ses bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'il le tenait contre lui pour se redresser. Il le conduisit dans la cuisine et l'assit sur le comptoir de la cuisine, restant devant lui pour éviter qu'il ne glisse et tombe sur le sol. Alors qu'il lui cassait un carré de chocolat - que le gamin commença à grignoter en gloussant de plaisir - il entendit Scott, Liam et Lydia expliquer à Chris, Deaton et Isaac ce qui s'était passé la veille et l'état actuel de Stiles.

Derek baissa son regard vers la version miniature du garçon que son loup avait décidé de courtiser sans même le prévenir. Son Stiles commençait à lui manquer mais ce petit devant lui attirait encore plus le loup, tout du moins son côté ... 'pelucheux' et protecteur. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : le protéger envers et contre tout, au péril de sa vie. Le petit Stiles, aveugle et sourd aux tourments du loup-garou, gigotait sur le comptoir en mangeant son chocolat, louchant pour se regarder faire et c'était comme si avoir entendu son père l'avait réveillé : Il était désormais une pile électrique incapable de rester sur place plus de deux secondes et Derek ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et Stiles leva son petit nez plein de grains de beauté vers lui.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit Derek.

S'il s'était réveillé à quatre ans dans une maison qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec des gens qu'il n'avait jamais vus et que ces derniers lui expliquaient qu'en réalité, il avait quatorze dans de plus et qu'ils étaient tous des amis très proches... pas sûr qu'il l'aurait très bien pris. Mais Stiles étant Stiles, quel que soit son âge, hocha simplement la tête et son regard brilla un peu plus.

\- Tu peux me montrer comment tu fais ? Souffla-t-il comme un secret.

Derek fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le loup ? Tu peux me montrer ? Continua de chuchoter le gamin en sautillant sur place.

Le loup-garou grimaça un peu et attrapa le gamin pour le glisser sur sa hanche.

\- Tu sais, ça peut faire peur, dit-il doucement.

Stiles réfléchit un instant avant de secouer vivement la tête.

\- 'Teu plaît ! Couina-t-il en lui offrant un magnifique sourire.

Derek prit une petite inspiration et fit seulement luire ses yeux. Stiles sursauta contre lui alors le lycan grimaça en reprenant son regard humain, sûr de l'avoir terrorisé. Mais le garçon gigota contre lui pour enlacer sa nuque et crier par-dessus son épaule.

\- Lyyyy'iaaaaa ! Lyyyydiaaaa, tu as vu ?! Hein, hein, dit ! Tu as vu ?! Derek, il a les yeux bleus qui clignotent !

Le gamin prit les joues couvertes d'un peu de barbe de Derek et pressa son nez contre le siens, les yeux écarquillés et brillant.

\- C'est trooooop biiien ! Couina-t-il.

Puis il se tortilla dans ses bras.

\- Recommence ! Te plaît !

Derek ne pu que sourire que sa réaction et secoua doucement la tête en caressant son dos.

\- Non, Stiles. Pas tout de suite, pour le moment j'ai besoin de te présenter des personnes.

Le petit se figea dans ses bras et lui jeta un petit regard suspicieux.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Tu sais, la fée qui t'a rendu tout petit ?

Les yeux de Stiles s'illuminèrent et il murmura ' trop cool, une fée ! ' mais hocha la tête en attendant la suite.

\- Eh bien, il y a là un monsieur... un docteur qui sait beaucoup de choses sur les fées et la magie, qui voudrait voir si tu vas bien... Si tu n'es pas malade... Tu veux bien ?

La petite main du bonhomme attrapa le col de son t-shirt tout en glissant le pouce de son autre main dans sa bouche et il hocha la tête timidement.

\- Ch'a va faire mal ? S'inquiéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Derek cligna des paupières et grimaça.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Mais je serais là, d'accord ?

Alors Stiles sourit et hocha la tête.

.

Deaton l'avait ausculté après l'avoir mis en confiance, tout sourire qu'il était ; et déclara que c'était en effet un sort faerique tout ce qu'il y avait de plus taquin et habituel pour ceux de ce petit peuple joueur. Et mis à part le fait qu'il avait rajeunis de quatorze ans, il était en parfaite santé et s'il en croyait les résidus magiques sur le petit garçon, le sort allait se dissiper de lui-même d'ici neuf à dix jours... Soit le lendemain de Noël.

\- Alors on va faire Noël ensemble ? S'exclama Stiles de dansant un peu de plaisir.

Lydia se tourna vers Scott, chez qui Stiles aurait dû resté si tout s'était bien passé.

\- Vous aviez prévu quoi pour Noël, les garçons ? Demanda-t-elle.

Scott se frotta l'arrière du crâne en grimaçant.

\- Eh bah... Rien de bien extraordinaire. On voulait se faire un marathon Star Wars avec bières, whisky et chips, marmonna-t-il.

\- Star Wars ? Pour Noël ? S'exclama Lydia en fronçant les sourcils.

Scott leva le doigt et prit un air docte.

\- Comme le dirait si bien notre bon vieux Stiles, « _il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise période pour regarder Star Wars, juste les bonnes personnes à choisir avec qui regarder_ », cita-t-il très sérieusement.

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel, mais souri.

\- Oui, c'est tout à fait son style, oui, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- C'est quoi Star war ? Demanda un petit que quatre ans avec de grands yeux innocents.

Scott sembla se dégonfler comme un ballon, mais souri au bébé Stiles en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Tu es un peu petit pour ça, gamin.

Stiles tenta de lui lancer un regard noir en remettant ses cheveux en place.

\- Je suis un grand garçon ! Clama-t-il avec toute la ferveur dont il était capable.

Derek rit doucement alors que Stiles le regardait, comme s'il cherchait son approbation et son soutien. Le loup-garou hocha la tête et Stiles sourit de plus belle. Il renifla vers Scott en levant bien haut le menton, comme pour le défier de dire le contraire et le Véritable Alpha rit en le voyant faire.

Lydia souriait doucement.

.

Quand le temps fut venu pour eux de se séparer, Stiles s'accrocha aux jambes de Derek et leva vers lui un regard larmoyant.

\- Je peux rester avec toi ? C'est papa qui l'a dit, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Derek resta interdit quelques instants, jetant un regard d'appel à l'aide vers Scott et Lydia, mais les deux souriaient d'un air amusé. Alors le loup-garou s'accroupit à côté du petit bonhomme.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux rester ? Je ne suis pas très marrant, et tu risques de t'ennuyer, dit-il doucement.

Mais le gamin secoua vivement la tête.

\- T'es un super loup, t'es génial, dit-il comme si ça expliquait tout et surtout si ça excusait tout.

Derek grimaça et regarda son appartement.

\- Tu sais, Noël avec moi... Enfin, ce n'est pas décoré, continua-t-il.

\- Je vais t'aider ! Clama Stiles avec un air sûr sur le visage, comme si c'était une quête très importante à faire.

Alors sous le rire de Scott et le sourire amusé de Lydia, Derek accepta et reçut une boule de nerf très contente contre lui, qui le remerciait comme s'il lui avait offert la lune.

.

Il avait fait de rapides courses pour ramener quelque chose de sain à manger pour le petit. Lydia était resté avec le Stiles rajeuni pour lui raconter des histoires – leurs histoires – et quand il rentra dans l'appartement, il trouva un Stiles au regard pétillant et des rêves pleins la tête. La jeune banshee resta manger avec eux – des pâtes aux brocolis, la seule manière que Talia Hale avait trouvé pour faire manger des légumes à ces trois enfants – et quand elle partit, elle souffla un « Tu t'en sors à merveille » à l'oreille d'un Derek un peu mal à l'aise. Mais ces quelques mots lui remontèrent le moral.

\- Derek ? Tu t'appelles Derek Hale ?

Le lycan releva la tête de sa vaisselle et se retourna pour voir le petit Stiles sucer son pouce à l'entrée de la cuisine, une enveloppe avec son adresse dans la main. Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, c'est mon nom de famille. Mais tu sais lire ? S'étonna-t-il.

Stiles hocha la tête et se rapprocha pour tendre les bras. Derek s'essuya rapidement les mains pour le prendre et le poser à côté du lavabo où la vaisselle trempait.

\- Maman, elle m'a appris quand je m'ennuyais. Mais du coup, c'est toi le frère de Cora ? Demanda-t-il à travers son pouce toujours engloutis par sa bouche.

Derek ouvrit la bouche en le regardant puis réfléchit. Stiles et Cora avaient le même âge, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'ils aient été dans le même jardin d'enfants, mais Derek ne l'avait jamais réalisé.

\- Eh bien oui, elle t'a parlé de moi ? S'enquit-il, surprit.

Stiles hocha vivement la tête.

\- C'est vrai que tu es un prince ? Demanda-t-il en le regardant, les yeux pétillants.

Derek se sentit rougir, mais secoua doucement la tête en souriant.

\- Non, pas vraiment non...

Stiles fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant intensément.

\- C'est pas marrant...

Son regard s'illumina.

\- Moi, je peux être un prince ! Et je serais ton prince, comme ça, tu seras un prince aussi !

Derek regarda le petit bonhomme, un peu prit au dépourvus. Stiles se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Tu veux pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Le loup-garou se secoua enfin et passa une main dans les cheveux de Stiles en souriant.

\- Quand tu seras plus grand, lui dit-il.

\- Quand je serais redevenu grand ? Surenchérit Stiles, les yeux pétillants.

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Promit ? Insista Stiles en lui présentant son petit doigt.

Le lycan souffla un rire en revoyant une petite Cora du même âge faire la même chose à qui voulait faire une promesse avec elle – du genre, sa mère, pour deux boules de glace la prochaine fois qu'ils iraient à la fête foraine, ce genre de choses – et il crocheta son petit doigt avec le sien.

\- Promit, souffla-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux, faisant luire le siens.

Cela ne rata pas, Stiles écarquilla les yeux et sautilla sur le comptoir, le regard pétillant et émerveillé.

\- Trop cooool...

.

Lydia avait dévalisé les magasins de vêtements pour enfant pour habiller Stiles. Derek avait bien tenté de lui rappeler que l'actuel garçonnet de quatre ans allait retrouver son âge dans quelque temps, la jeune femme n'avait fait que renifler dédaigneusement avant de jouer à la poupée grandeur nature avec un Stiles plus que content de jouer avec elle.

La meute, amputée de deux membres, avait continué de patrouiller pour trouver les Fées, mais il fallait bien le reconnaître : Elles ne faisaient que des blagues, personne n'était blessé – seulement l'ego de quelques adultes, à être tombé plusieurs fois sur une plaque de verglas – et les enfants jouaient dans les rues comme ils ne le faisaient plus depuis quelques années.

Scott venait tous les jours passer un peu de temps avec son meilleur ami rajeunit, accompagné d'Isaac qui avait trouvé en ce bébé Stiles un acolyte parfait pour des tours à jouer à un Derek exaspéré mais amusé.

Le soir venu, si Stiles allait se coucher dans l'ancienne chambre du loup-garou blond, il terminait très rapidement par trouver son chemin vers la chambre du maître de maison, ainsi que son lit pour terminer blottis contre son flanc. Le premier soir, il s'était couché sans faire de vague ; mais avait fait un cauchemar et, super-ouïe oblige, Derek était venu le trouver pour le réveiller et le calmer. Le petit gamin tremblant s'était réfugié dans ses bras et le loup-garou avait malheureusement comprit que ces cauchemars n'en étaient pas véritablement, que c'étaient des réminiscences de ses dernières années à courir avec les loups. Se sentant un peu coupable, Derek était retourné dans son lit avec le petit contre son torse et avait calmé ses tremblements à coup de murmures et de main réconfortante dans les cheveux.

Un matin où Stiles avait réussi à s'éclipser hors du lit sans réveiller le loup-garou – un exploit, il fallait le reconnaître – ce dernier avait retrouvé son salon décoré comme le meilleur des magasins de jouets, un Stiles assit au milieu du salon riant aux éclats, entouré de Lydia et de Malia, les deux jeunes femmes souriant et riant avec lui. Derek les avait regardé avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres avant que Stiles ne réalise qu'ils l'avaient réveillé avec leurs rires. Sans véritablement comprendre comment, Derek s'était retrouvé à courser un petit de quatre ans qui riait aux éclats que « _le grand méchant loup voulait le manger_ ».

Et au final, la semaine passa à une vitesse phénoménale jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient au soir de Noël, enfin. Ou plutôt, déjà.

.

Derek regardait avec un petit sourire Stiles babiller avec enthousiasme avec Malia et Isaac, dans ce petit costume que Lydia lui avait acheté dans un moment de faiblesse. Son petit nœud papillon partait à la dérive et ses petites lèvres roses n'allaient pas assez vite pour son cerveau qui bouillonnait, mais les deux garous avaient la gentillesse de ne pas relever. Lydia et Scott étaient en train de terminer de préparer le repas et Chris servait des verres de champagne – et champomy pour Stiles -.

Derek ferma les yeux un instant en inspirant la bonne odeur qui flottant dans son appartement. Ça sentait le gui – au-dessus de la porte de son loft -, la sève de pin grâce à l'énorme sapin que Lydia avait ramené ici avec l'aide de Scott - « _Stiles a quatre ans, on va lui offrir un magnifique Noël !_ » -, les gâteaux que Isaac et Chris avaient ramené sentaient bon la cannelle et Lydia avait fait du lait de poule. La baanshee avait décliné l'invitation de la famille de sa mère pour les fêtes de fin d'année - famille qu'elle n'appréciait guère - pour rester avec Derek et bébé Stiles ; Malia avait demandé la permission à son père (adoptif) de passer le réveillon avec son cousin, promettant d'être présente pour le repas de Noël du lendemain à ses côtés. Quand l'idée qu'il allait de nouveau fêter Noël avait fait son chemin dans son esprit, Derek avait tout de suite déclaré à Isaac et Chris qu'ils étaient conviés cette soirée. Seul Liam n'était pas présent, étant resté avec ses parents.

Le lycan sentait son cœur battre presque douloureusement dans sa poitrine. C'était … C'était si étrange et si agréable. Ils n'avaient jamais fait un Noël comme ça, un Noël tous ensemble... Un Noël de meute. Cela faisait... des années qu'il n'avait pas...

\- Derek ?

Le loup-garou rouvrit les yeux pour trouver un petit Stiles soucieux qui le regardait à genoux sur le canapé à sa gauche, ses petites mains posées sur sa cuisse.

\- Ça va ? S'inquiéta le gamin.

Derek hocha la tête et se redressa pour brosser ses lèvres sur son front, comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire ces derniers jours.

\- Oui, tout va bien mon grand, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Tu es sûr ? Continua de s'inquiéter Stiles en fronçant ses petits sourcils.

Derek sourit doucement et l'attira sur ses genoux. Le petit se blottit contre lui, son pouce dans la bouche, et le regarda. Le lycan remit son nœud papillon en place avec un sourire et prit une petite inspiration.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait Noël, tu sais, lui expliqua-t-il à mi-voix.

\- Pourquoi ? Ta famille, elle aime pas Noël ?

Le loup-garou se racla la gorge, passant sa main dans les cheveux du petit.

\- Oh si, ils aimaient beaucoup. Mais il y a eu...Eh bien, un accident. Et... Et je suis tout seul maintenant, expliqua-t-il le plus simplement possible.

La gorge serrée et le regard hanté, il ne remarqua pas les regards tristes et entendus que la meute se lançait : ils venaient de réaliser que c'était sans aucun doute le premier Noël qu'il fêtait depuis la mort de Laura, peut-être même depuis le feu ; tout ça pour offrir à un joli cœur de quatre ans une fête haute en couleur.

Avant même que Derek ne le réalise, Stiles était blotti contre son torse, Lydia pressée sur son flanc droit et Isaac contre son flanc gauche, Scott avait posé sa main sur sa nuque comme tout bon alpha qui est présent pour son Bêta, Chris lui caressait les cheveux et Malia s'était assise en tailleur par terre contre ses jambes, une présence chaude et réconfortante, un pilier familial qui ne se créait que maintenant.

\- On est là nous, et si tu veux, je peux te prêter mon papa, il est gentil, il dira oui, clama Stiles en se blottissant contre lui.

Derek ferma les yeux en haletant alors qu'une boule de douleur qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir se dissipait dans sa gorge, laissant son cœur battre doucement de plaisir et son instinct lycanthrope se vautrait dans cette chaleur agréable qu'était une meute.

.

Stiles avait tout fait pour rester éveillé jusqu'à minuit pour voir le papa Noël, mais s'était endormit bien avant. Derek l'avait glissé dans son lit et la meute était restée éveillé à parler tranquillement jusqu'à deux heures du matin, renforçant les liens qu'il y avait entre eux sans même qu'ils ne le réalisent. Lydia et Malia s'installèrent dans l'ancienne chambre de Peter, Isaac et Scott l'ancienne chambre du premier, et Chris s'installa dans le canapé convertible.

Quand Derek se glissa dans son lit, le petit Stiles était déjà en train de dormir, Lydia l'ayant changé pour lui enfiler un t-shirt de Derek, chose que le petit Stiles adorait faire - il aimait son odeur, et ne faisait pas de cauchemar quand l'odeur du Loup l'enveloppait comme ça.

Derek l'observa un instant, passant doucement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu le Derek de moins de quatorze ans, qui s'occupait de Cora comme de la prunelle de ses yeux. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, reprendre contact avec cette dernière et essayer de créer une nouvelle famille... Ou plutôt l'intégrer à la famille qu'il s'était faite ici, avec la meute. Il se pencha et embrassa le front de Stiles endormi, qui souffla de plaisir et se recroquevilla contre lui à la recherche de chaleur. Il espérait aussi garder cette légèreté qu'il avait trouvé ce soir, même quand Stiles aurait retrouvé son corps et son esprit de dix-huit ans.

Et peut-être qu'il laissera enfin son désir s'exprimer et qu'il trouvera la force de demander à Stiles un rendez-vous. Peut-être.

.*.

Derek papillonna des yeux en émergeant. Il avait oublié de fermer les rideaux avant d'aller se coucher la veille et un joli soleil jaune d'hiver venait de le sortir du sommeil. Le loup-garou s'étira un instant avant de soupirer d'aise. Il ne sentait plus cette colère, cette douleur, il était comme... Enfin en paix. Et c'était agréable, c'était tellement doux...

\- Salut...

Le loup-garou cligna des yeux sous la voix claire et douce et tourna la tête. Dans le lit, tout près de lui, un Stiles tout ce qui avait de plus adulte le regardait, tout à fait réveillé.

\- Hey... Répondit Derek en se passant une main sur le visage pour tenter de se défroisser.

Il se blottit sous les couvertures, voulant rester un peu plus dans cet état de réveil avant de devoir faire face à la réalité. Stiles rit en le voyant faire, mais ne bougea pas lui non plus, le regard pétillant. Derek grogna un peu, mais pas un grognement menaçant, celui juste qui reconnaissait Stiles comme quelqu'un d'agréable et qu'il acceptait sa présence. Mais ça, le jeune homme ne le savait pas, alors il rit un peu.

\- Sourwolf, le retour, murmura-t-il, amusé.

Et Derek sourit un peu, parce que ça faisait bien longtemps que le jeune homme ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça et, en fait... Ça lui plaisait.

\- Comment tu vas ? S'enquit-il à voix basse, comme si parler trop fort allait briser la magie de l'instant.

Stiles réfléchit un instant et hocha la tête.

\- Ça va, je n'ai pas d'effet secondaire du sort de la fée.

\- De quoi te souviens-tu ?

Le jeune homme se mordillant la lèvre en rougissant.

\- De tout. D'aaabsolument tout, du Monsieur Derek, aux décorations avec Lydia et Malia, en passant par ce moment très malaisant où je m'autoproclame prince de je-ne-sais-quoi, rit-il.

Il ferma les yeux et enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller, grognant.

\- Bon dieu, j'étais un gamin intenable.

\- Si tu demandes à tout le monde, je crois que chacun dira que tu étais un gamin adorable.

Stiles rouvrit les yeux et le fixa, interloqué.

\- Sérieusement ?

Derek hocha la tête et retint un sourire en entendant le cœur de Stiles battre un peu plus fort et une vague d'odeur de joie émaner du jeune homme. Puis, autre chose.

\- Mais, et toi ? Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout ça pour moi, tu sais.

Derek, sous les couettes, haussa les épaules, le cœur battant un peu plus fort.

\- Le Stiles de quatre ans est peut-être adorable, mais je préfère celui de dix-huit ans, expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme.

Le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement et se mit à battre très rapidement, arrachant un haussement de sourcil au Lycans.

\- Hey, calme toi, lui intima-t-il.

Stiles rougit et sortit la main de sous les couvertures pour repousser le visage de Derek.

\- Vous les loulous, avec vos super sens ! Garde tes oreilles dans tes poches ! Couina-t-il.

Derek rit puis s'étouffa dans son rire quand tous deux entendirent parfaitement Isaac crier dans le couloir alors que Scott, Lydia et Malia gloussaient comme des hyènes.

\- Mais embrassez-vous, bande d'handicapés, qu'on puisse déjeuner et déballer les cadeauuuuux !

Derek sentit ses oreilles chauffer et le visage de Stiles se teinta d'un rose qui fit ressortir ses grains de beauté. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge et détourna le regard, marmonnant contre ses abrutis de cul-poilus qui ne laissaient aucune intimité. Un de ces cul-poilus attrapa son poignet et en caressa doucement l'intérieur de son pouce, le regardant pour être sûr de ne pas faire de bêtises.

\- Si je t'emmène dîner avant, est-ce que ça te conviendrait ? Demanda-t-il avec un calme qu'il ne ressentait pas le moins du monde.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et le fixa, l'air ahuris et le cœur battant sourdement dans sa poitrine.

\- Pour vrai ? Couina-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Derek plissa des yeux, un peu surprit, et le lâcha pour simplement hocher la tête. Stiles se redressa alors, les yeux pétillants.

\- Oh mon dieu oui ! Bien sûr que oui ! Est ce que tu sais que ça fait des mois que je cherche à savoir si je peux d'inviter prendre un verre, sauf que je n'avais pas encore dix-huit ans et que surtout, tu ne peux pas te saouler et que je ne voulais pas être trop bancale parce que tu sais comment je peux être et je ne voulais pas te coincer en t'offrant un dîner parce que si ça se trouvait, tu n'avais pas envie de te retrouver coincé avec un ado infernal comme moi sur les bras et tu es BEAUCOUP trop chevaleresque et gentil juste pour me dire non et-

Il adorait Stiles, vraiment, le temps pourrait même lui permettre de tomber amoureux, mais pour cela fallait-il encore que le jeune homme apprenne à respirer. Alors Derek se redressa et pour arrêter sa diarrhée verbale, posa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Stiles se figea un long instant avant de se dégonfler comme un ballon, devenant une boule de guimauve contre les lèvres du loup-garou. Ce dernier se détacha avec un sourire amusé. Le jeune humain papillonna des yeux, la bouche entrouverte et le regard pétillants. Il se lécha les lèvres et sourit, hochant la tête.

\- OK. D'accord, je... Je me tais.

Il fixa Derek.

\- Mais je risque de parler encore. Tu veux bien recommencer ?

Derek souffla un rire en se rapprochant pour déposer un autre baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

\- Encore ?

Le loup-garou accéda à sa requête. Les mains de Stiles glissèrent sur son torse pour caresser son cou, alors que le baiser léger se transformait en vrai premier baiser cliché, celui qui créait des papillons dans le ventre, des étoiles dans le cerveau et des frissons de la tête au pied.

\- Encore... Murmura Stiles en s'allongeant sur Derek, frissonnant.

\- PAPA, MAMAN, J'AI FAIM ! Hurla enfin Isaac, les faisant sursauter.

\- Oh putain, je vais le noyer, ce chiot ! Grogna Stiles en sautant hors du lit, quittant précipitamment la chambre avec seulement un boxer sur les fesses et un t-shirt ample de Derek sur les épaules, espérant attraper un Lycan à bouclette pour lui faire payer le dérangement avec un " _Sourwolf super sexy au réveil !_ "

Ledit Sourwolf sourit doucement et ferma les yeux en passant une main sur son visage, riant un peu.

Il jurerait avoir entendu un léger " _Joyeux Noël, Derek_ " murmurer par une fée taquine qui lui avait offert beaucoup en cette fin d'année.

* * *

( * oui, pour moi ce sera toujours John, et pas Noah. Et puis quoi encore... u_u )

* * *

 _Et voilà mes loulous ! C'était cours, c'était fluff, j'espère que cela vous a pluuuus :) En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plus :D - Je n'abandonne pas le Sterek, voyez ? Me revoilà un petit coup, une piqûre de rappel, je reviendrais !_

 _Amour, cotillon et petite fée nuageuse, je vous embrasse._

 _'Win~_


End file.
